lost ghosts
by Raincende
Summary: Ahí, junto al miedo púrpura, el fantasma le suspiró: (no mereces vivir, Hinami-chan). Y Hinami Fueguchi temió que era verdad. [diario de hinami en cochlea; viñeta]


**Disclaimer:** personajes y escenarios de( l maldito de) Ishida Sui.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul y trata de responder a la pregunta _¿Cómo es la vida de Hinami en Cochlea?_ Spoilers de Tokyo Ghoul:re.

 **N/A:** Casi nunca pongo notas de autora pero hoy es la excepción ya que quiero dejar claro que este fic está guiado por el Diario de Hinami que fue publicado en los omakes del volumen 4. Y si quieren : **re** caer en depresión como yo, les dejaré el link acá: drowning-in-theories. tumblr puntocom /post /129197159013 /hinamis-diary-in-cochlea-thank-you (ya saben qué hacer con los espacios y con el punto com~). Por favor, únanse a la cadena de oración por mi bebe.

Mientras tanto yo... no estoy lo suficientemente convencida de este escrito pero hoy es mi deadline y en serio no quiero faltar mis responsabilidades (se dice así¿?) -sigh-.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 934.

* * *

 **lost ghosts.**

* * *

Debajo de la cama de Hinami vive un fantasma hecho de tinta,

que le mancha los zapatos y que gotea desde el catre;

(glup, glup);

que no la deja dormir con la caída de las gotas; así que debe escabullirse entre los brazos de su madre, ocupando el espacio frío que dejó la perdida y que Ryouko intenta mantener tibio.

Aunque,

—Los fantasmas no existen, Hinami —le asegura su madre, con la voz tan dulce que le sazona los tímpanos.

Pero Hinami está segura de que alguna vez lo vio. Mientras buscaba los calcetines que cayeron desprevenidos bajo su cama y ahí, junto al miedo púrpura, le suspiró: (no mereces vivir, Hinami-chan).

Y Hinami Fueguchi temió que era verdad.

(Aún).

Así pasa tiempo, pasa dolor y más de alguna vez pasa Kaneki Ken frente a sus ojos, mitad inalcanzable mitad invisible. También pasa Touka Kirishima hecha completa de llantos y tardías, pasan búhos escritores, pasan conejos negros sin alma y pasa más tiempo que antes.

Y es ahí ─con la túnica blanca, con el miedo latente, con la oscuridad entre los brazos─ donde Hinami recuerda al fantasma y solloza quedamente

(porque está segura que se encuentra por aquí, escuchándola y tomando nota de su maldita existencia─tragedia que debió acabar hace años atrás; hasta sus ágiles oídos pueden escuchar el glup glup glup debajo de cada cama de la cárcel),

y moja las páginas llenas de símbolos que gustaría de inquirir, pero no tiene a nadie a quién (sumirse en sus hombros).

Entonces se sumerge en las sábanas de espina con los poemas subiéndole los tobillos hasta botarlos por las palmas de las manos y acariciar sus propias mejillas húmedas con las rimas horrorosas de algún escritor que desea no haber conocido jamás.

Y tal como fue prometido, luego de algún tiempo que Hinami no pudo contar, la puerta de su celda se abre en silencio –ese mismo que sus pequeñas orejas pueden reparar sin querer─ y los pasos conocidos la llevan a la habitación de siempre.

—Gracias por los libros, hermanito —susurra cuando puede verlo a través del cristal. El cabello blanco─grisáceo se revolotea nervioso y Hinami no puede hacer nada más que sonreír apenas.

Los ojos negros la analizan con cuidado y sus propios ojos de amapola sonríen también.

«Gracias por mantenerme viva (aunque quisiera morir), gracias por mantenerme cuerda (aunque de a poco va perdiendo el efecto), gracias por─».

Sabe que, desgraciadamente, nada puede volver a ser lo mismo.

 _Las personas cambian y también yo_.

Y Hinami Fueguchi teme que es verdad.

(—que es la última vez que podrá perderse en el tiempo junto a él—)

Otro libro es dejado en la mesa antes que Hinami pueda volver a su nido de petróleo, donde la espera el fantasma de tinta y la voz de su madre, desde no sabe dónde, diciendo:

«Qué linda te ves existiendo, aunque sea aquí, entre la cordura que poco a poco se va evaporando y se pega a los vidrios que te rodean. Qué linda te ves no muriendo de hambre, aun así si quizás te alimentan de pulpa de recuerdos. Qué linda te ves llorando, Hinami; porque estás viva y─ tus ojos de amapola envueltos en oscuridad y tu pecho amenazado y tus manos cansadas de tanto apretarse contra tus uñas y tus dientes ya vencidos contra la carne ponzoñosa, me indican que puedo ser feliz. Porque estás viva, Hinami».

Los días pasan así.

Entre lágrimas, poemas, sábanas y ghouls con los que Hinami no quiere hablar. E inesperadamente, la culpa entra a sus pulmones (y con ella los ojos azules que no tenían problema en dejarla dormir sobre sus pestañas de miel aunque tuviesen miedo de pajaritos dorados como ella).

Hay veces en las que los pulmones se le inflan más de lo normal y Hinami teme de estar volviéndose loca. Y extraña y extraña y extraña (está) (a muchos) hasta que los dedos se le separan de las manos y comienzan a escribir prosas sobre las paredes.

«Sonríeme, hermana. Devuélveme la niñez con tus brazos de sol que se asemejan al nido que me destruyeron los humanos, déjame ser egoísta con tus sábanas blancas que me quitan las pesadillas. No adoptes a otro pajarillo con las alas dañadas porque las mías todavía no se han curado y te necesito para vendarme con tus besos en mi frente y tus manos acariciando mis plumas de colores. No te atrevas a reemplazarme con un ave más discreta y no tan suicida (por favor)»;

pero no hay respuesta ─quizás no es digna de alguna─ y los sollozos se intensifican conforme la soledad y la luna atiborran la ciudad.

—y el vacío su corazón.

Pasan días.

Semanas.

Meses.

(—¿Herman─ _Haise Sasaki_? ¿Dónde te escondes? ¿Será dentro de la mentira de tu existencia, donde la sangre rebosa junto a las tragedias que me gustaría haber compartido?)

Y conforme pasa el tiempo, el vacío se apodera de sus entrañas.

Y Hinami teme, teme, teme─

«Mevanamatarporqueyanosirvodenadaparatihermanito».

No hay rastro de algún rayo de luz que le recuerde que está viva, que la haga sentir aunque sea un poco _útil_.

Así que Hinami Fueguchi teme que es verdad que─

así de rápido (ya no recuerda la sensación que le causaba la voz de nieve cálida leyéndole poemas antes de dormir o el calor que le inundaba cuando podía rozar sus pies con los pies suaves de mariposa; tampoco el aroma a flores de aquel hombre que podía hacerla reír con un solo pétalo o la felicidad que sintió poco antes de escapar del nido de máscaras)

olvidó cómo sonreír.


End file.
